


[授权翻译]并非看上去那样 / Not What It Looks Like

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Matchmaking, Sort Of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 假装恋爱, 差劲的拉郎, 拉郎, 算是
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: A translation of Not What It Looks Like by nirejseki.每个人都在赌莱和巴里什么时候准备坦白交代他们在一起了——除了，当然啦，有个小小的事实就是他们并不是真的在一起。他们是吗？





	[授权翻译]并非看上去那样 / Not What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not What It Looks Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369943) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki), [robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth). 



> Many thanks to nirejseki for sharing this wonderful coldflash fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! This fic is so fun to read and just, ah, so sweet! I hope people can also enjoy it through my translation!  
> 非常感谢nirejseki与我们分享这篇美妙的冷闪文，并允许我翻译成中文！这篇文真的超好笑而且超甜！！希望大家也能透过翻译享受到这篇文~

“这——这不是表面看上去那样。”巴里无助地说道。

“这真的不是。”斯纳特简明扼要地说。

公平地讲一句，这确实 **不是** 。爆炸把他们的衣服都扯破了——幸好斯纳特穿的是某件性感皮夹克而不是他心爱的风雪大衣（可能是干洗日到了？）——巴里在千钧一发之际带他一起逃离现场，但是所有亲朋好友发现他以一种快要晕倒的姿势下腰抱着斯纳特，而他们两个人都接近半裸并且离彼此的脸只有咫尺之遥，这就只是彻头彻尾的尴尬了。

“我就 **知道** ！”艾瑞斯大叫。她和西斯科碰了碰拳头。

巴里眨眨眼。

“知道……什么？”

“你们就不能再遮掩多那么一个月吗？”乔埋怨道，“我扔在上面的钱都快到手了。”

“扔在 **什么** 上面的钱？”

“我就知道他们不可能隐瞒那么久的。”艾瑞斯得意洋洋地说。

“你简直敏锐得像头鲨鱼。”西斯科钦佩地跟她说。

“我是说，我早就知道我输了，”凯特琳耸了耸肩说道，“告诉我什么时候该交钱就行。”

“交钱？”巴里问道，心里开始出现一股特别不祥的预感而他甚至都不知道是为什么，“你们在赌什么？”

“当然是你们两个什么时候揭露你们的关系，这还用说。”凯特琳说道。

“或者我们什么时候会逮到你们。”乔耸着肩说道。

巴里瞄了斯纳特一眼，对方显然已经震惊得嘴巴大张——这还真是个了不起的成就。

“我们没有在交往。”斯纳特说道。

“你们也没必要 **现在** 来否认了。”西斯科说道，“我是说，当然，你们还在搞那一套性感反派加英雄是永远不能在一起的苦命爱侣的时候没问题，但是我们都已经知道了，所以你们可以不用继续装下去。”

“不，说认真的，他没有错，”巴里迅速说道。他们究竟是从什么地方想到这种东西的……？“我们没有在交往。完全一丁点也没有。”

艾瑞斯嗤之以鼻。“那是当然，巴仔。神神秘秘的深夜‘计划时间’——”

“他是个罪犯！他就是在晚上工作！”

“——你跑来跑去拜访他所有爱去的地方——”

“我是要去 **找他** ！”

“正是！”

“不——我的意思是——我是去找他好让他能 **帮忙** ！”

“我敢说他已经帮了你很多忙。”西斯科贼笑。

斯纳特头痛地闭上了眼睛。“红闪。”他干巴巴地说道。

“我好喜欢他们给彼此起的昵称。”艾瑞斯对凯特琳说，而凯特琳赞同地咯咯笑了起来。

斯纳特无视他们。“ **纠正这个。** ”他用最寒冷彻骨的语气咆哮，接着傲气十足地迅速离开了。

留下巴里和——

他们。

 

***

 

“你一定不会相信今天发生了什么。”米克回到家时莱这样说道。

他为了说这句话可谓是已经等了好几个小时，因为今天真的很 **古怪** 。

非常搞笑，但是古怪。

他甚至还没有算上那个超能人爆炸的事情。

“什么？”米克问道，把一两盒烤鸡放进冰箱然后拿出做三明治的配料。莱原本想问鸡是买回来的还是米克直接把他的枪口转向了本地的农场，但是说实话，他其实真的不想知道。他会吃米克摆上桌的东西，而这就够好了。

不管怎么样，现在那都不重要。他有些更加好笑的事情需要讨论。

“很显然红闪的那群小跟班们以为我在跟他上床。”莱宣布道。

米克对着他眨眨眼，开始组合自己的三明治。“好吧，”他说，“恭喜了？”

“什么？不—— **不** ，米克。我没有 **真的** 和他上床。”

米克对着他皱起眉。“斯纳特，还以为我们的交情比那还深。”

“交情比那深——什么？”莱毫无头绪。米克讲话通常比这要好懂得多。

“你们俩也不像是在遮遮掩掩的，”米克说道，语气受伤，“而你却先告诉了 **他** 的朋友？”

莱盯着他，猛地意识到了问题所在。

“米克，”他说道，“我没有和他上床。”

米克无可奈何地重重叹了口气。“你当然是没有了，”他说道，语气里溢满了嘲讽，“你知道我不会有偏见的，对吧？”

“你泛性恋泛到家我甚至觉得你背着我在追求我们的烤面包机，”莱同意道。米克欢快地向他竖起中指，但是要替莱辩解的是，米克对那个傻兮兮的烤面包机真的是爱护得不得了。公平起见，这 **确实** 是他们在明日小队的时候搞到手的34世纪超酷炫烤面包机，所以米克的爱意说不定是相互的……“我知道你对我是泛性恋也没有意见。但是那——那不是这次的情况——”

“我也不会因为你们的年龄差对你有偏见的，”米克愉快地说道，“如果你担心的是这个。爱情就是爱情。”

“米克，请你不要再灌心灵鸡汤了，你知道那让我发毛。还有我没有 **担心** 年龄差的事情——”

“很好，我很欣慰你们有谈过这件事。”

“我们没有谈过那件事！”

“真的？你们真应该谈谈了。这是个大问题。你们不该这样放着不管的。”

“我——可是——等等，你从什么时候起开始支持在人际关系中坦诚交流了？”莱问道。今晚的走向和他预想的不一样。“你的交流能力烂透了。 **我** 的交流能力烂透了。我们的友情就 **建立** 在我们的交流能力烂透了。”

“我的心理医生说这很重要。”米克特别高傲地说道。

“我还以为你放火烧了心理医生的车子之后她就把你给甩了。”

“我放火烧她的车是因为她觉得我有行为过激的问题是由于我和黑人混得太多。”

“我不是在说你烧车不 **合理** 。我是在说结果她甩了你。”

“又找了个新的。”

“你找了？ **什么时候** ？而且你到底是什么时候抽空去看的心理医生？”

据莱所知，在过去的这一两个星期里，米克甚至没有离开屋子超过几个小时，而且通常出去都是为了和食物有关系的事情。

“各种时间，”米克含糊地说道，“这不是重点。交谈很重要。要是你们不从现在开始坐下来好好谈那些破事，你和红闪是永远不可能长久下去的。”

“我和——米克！我 **没有和闪电侠交往** ！”

米克摇了摇头。“老大，你总有一天是要放弃说谎的；现在这个地步这只会变得越来越尴尬。还有拜托了，不要在家里叫他闪电侠；我不想牵扯进你们那个超级英雄和超级恶棍的变态情趣小游戏里面。”

“ **游戏** ——那些不是——我们 **的的确确** 是超级英雄和超级恶棍——米克！”

米克完成了他的三明治。“你什么时候准备好坦白从宽了就告诉我一声。”他这样劝告莱然后走出了房间，把目瞪口呆的莱留在身后。

 

***

 

“——而且这不 **仅仅** 是他们以为我们在交往，他们还不肯对这件事 **闭嘴** ！”巴里嚷嚷。

“嗯哈。”奥利弗说道。

“这真的快气死我了，你明白吗？”

“不是——非常？”

“我懂你。”费莉希蒂主动说。

“谢谢，”巴里叹了口气说，“至少还 **有人** 懂。”

“是啊，”费莉希蒂一边点头一边说，“我是说，我们俩还在一起的时候，奥利弗和我对我们的敌人隐瞒了我们的关系，不是对我们的朋友，不过要瞒住他们真的很难。我其实真心佩服你和斯纳特藏了这么久还没被发现的。”

巴里在点头，但是紧接着他停住然后在脑里回放了那句话。

“费莉希蒂，”他说，“我们没有在一起。”

“嚯， **你好啊** ？你是瞒不过骇客女王我的。”她哈哈笑，“我看到你深夜在你以为没人看见的时候溜进他的安全屋。一周整整七天。”

“是为了商讨 **计划** 。”巴里抗议道。斯纳特是那么坚持的；很显然米克感染了流感病毒晚上不能一个人呆着，所以如果巴里想要他帮忙打败这个最新（而又比他低等）的冰系敌人，他就必须到斯纳特的地盘向他咨询意见。“不是为了——我们没有在交往！”

“没关系的，”奥利弗说道，“我当时和一个女孩子——我们管她叫女猎手——也有过那么一腿——”

“你和丧钟也有过不止那么一腿，”巴里指出，接着急急忙忙赶在奥利弗又拔出箭射他之前改口变成“那不是说我和斯纳特有一腿！因为我没有！”

奥利弗还在瞪他。

“你们总是混在一起，”费莉希蒂指出，“你每次说起他都会笑起来。”

“他是个有趣的人，只是这样而已！”

“为了救他你甘愿冒险。”

“他是个好盟友！他是——我只是——”巴里决定现在闭嘴，他这只不过是让自己在坑里越陷越深。

“我们特别为你们两个感到高兴，”费莉希蒂说道，“我们真心希望你未来很快会愿意向我们承认你们的关系。我们会十分开明地接受的。”

“什么，连奥利弗也是？”巴里忍不住问道。

“我绝对不会阻挡你寻觅自己的真爱，”奥利弗说道。他的下巴崩得有点紧，但是语气听起来非常（极端地）真挚。“即使对象是个恶棍。”

“我——等等——真爱？”

“奥利弗，”费莉希蒂责备他，“我都告诉你我们不应该操之过急了。他们只是在交往；他们不是要准备结婚。”

**结婚？！**

“反正据我们所知还没有，”她补上一句，带着感兴趣的表情牢牢盯着巴里，“需要人手帮忙策划吗？”

巴里脑中一瞬间闪过一幅画面，艾瑞斯、费莉希蒂和西斯科齐心协力为他和那个他甚至没有出门约会过一次的男人筹划婚礼（凯特琳会在旁边加油呐喊，但是那一颗邪恶的报复心也讨厌婚礼策划，所以很可能会缺席）。

“你们知道吗，中城现在正好发生了一起罪案。”他匆忙说道，“无敌紧急。得走了。拜拜！”

接着他就跑掉了。

“你看到没有，他甚至都没有在通讯器里听到消息……”他听见费莉希蒂对奥利弗说。

他加速。

这个世界 **疯了** 。

 

***

 

“我就跟你说了，连 **我** 也不知道米克这次是出了什么问题。”莱嘶声对着话筒说道。

“这信号好烂啊。你是不是又躲进柜里了？”丽莎无动于衷地问。

是的，莱又躲进柜里了。这没什么好丢脸的。

“这是我知道唯一没有窃听器的地方。”莱指出。

“如果米克想装窃听器偷听你，他就会特地在柜里放一个，因为你自己也知道你总是在这个地方打高压电话。”

“这不是 **重点** 。重点是米克最近行为古怪而且，这么说吧，他——不是唯一的那个。”

艾瑞斯·韦斯特昨天在大街上走向他，为她以前可能会令他不快的言论道歉。既然他现在正和她的养弟交往，她希望能以好的方式重新建立彼此的关系。

而莱并没有和她养弟交往。

至少，他挺肯定他没有？

（西斯科·雷蒙给他发了封邮件，里面附上了可以利用冷冻枪驱动的工业级冰淇淋制作机设计图作为求和的礼物。这他妈 **到底** 是个什么情况。不过莱肯定会去造一台的，因为冰淇淋。）

“好了，好了。到底是出了什么问题？”担忧令她的语气尖锐起来。“等等，这又是比佛罗的事情？”

“不，不是比佛罗的事情。”

“时间领主的事情？超能人的事情？”

“不，我的意思是——我不这么认为。”

“巴里的事情？”

“可能吧。”莱不情不愿地承认。不过巴里当时就和莱一样看起来被这整件事搞得浑身不自在，也许巴里改变了时间线但是不知怎地没有发现？“不确定。”

“那， **到底** 是什么？”

“米克似乎认为我和巴里在交往。”

一阵沉默。

“就这样？”

“你这个 **就这样** 是什么意思？！这本身就够了！而且就算不够，这还不只是他！ **所有人** 都以为我和他在交往！”

“你没有吗？”

“丽丝！”

“我的意思是，我想我们全都只是想当然——”

“ **丽莎** ！”

“我不认为这是时间线变化之类的问题，”她说道，“我觉得这可能只是大家都想当然了。”

“但是——”

“你 **每时每刻** 都会说起他。”她指出，“你制定计划吸引他的注意。他 **不** 理你的时候你就生闷气。你老是主动提出要帮他的忙——而你从来不会主动帮 **任何人** 的忙。”

“他有给我报酬。”莱没底气地说道。

“对哦，”丽莎说道。她有一种身为妹妹的魔力，有本事在听起来完全没有买账的同时又带上鄙视，然而语气却不存在一丝嘲讽。“这只是份工作。一份正常工作。有报酬的。就像你平时靠犯罪避开的那种。”

“但是——我的意思是——我们还是 **没有在交往** ！”

“你确定？”

莱把电话挂了。

几分钟之后，米克打开柜门。“你的电话打完了没有？”他问道，“我做了披萨。”

莱低声咕哝然后跟着米克出去了。米克的手制披萨可不是轻易可以拒绝的。

“丽莎怎么样了？”

“她觉得我在和巴里交往。”

“那是因为——”

“你别给我开始。”

 

***

 

“我 **特别高兴** 能来到这里，你 **根本想象不到** 。”巴里对卡拉说道。

“听到我的世界处于危险存亡之际是你一天中的亮点真让我欣慰。”卡拉取笑他。

“我不是那个意思，你知道的，”巴里笑出声，“也不是说我不乐意帮忙，特别是你需要一个速度快的人。”

“这是次三点进攻，”卡拉一边哈哈笑一边抗议道，“我们需要三个神速者但我们只有两个氪星人！”

巴里没有就她前男友的缺席发表任何评论。他也谈过那种类型的恋爱，而和卡拉不同的是他不必担心对方真的是在不同的星球或者位面。

“很高兴能帮上忙，”他再一次说，“不过说认真的，我也只是很开心能离我的朋友远一点。”

“怎么了？他们生你气了吗？”卡拉对着他挑起一根眉毛，“你是不是又改变时间线了？”

巴里哼了一声。“没有。至少，我觉得我没有。也许？大家真的好古怪，但是比起时间线真的发生了改变，我开始怀疑这更像是他们要 **故意惹恼** 我。”

“是什么问题？”

“他们以为我在和一个我没有谈恋爱的对象谈恋爱，而且他们就是 **不肯** 相信其他说法。”巴里解释道。

卡拉眨眨眼。“等等，他们以为你在和那个叫冷队的家伙以外的人恋爱？”

“是啊，这——等等，不是！他们以为我在和 **他** 交往！那就是 **问题** 所在！还有，他的名字是斯纳特。”

“对，对。斯纳特。那个正在和你交往的反派。”

“卡拉！慢着——慢着，你甚至都从来没有 **见过他** ！我们所有人上次聚在一起的时候他还是个 **死人** ！你怎么可能会 **认识** 他？”

卡拉开始大笑不止。

巴里双手叉腰瞪着她。“卡拉·佐-艾尔·丹弗斯，你立刻告诉我这究竟是怎么回事。”

“对不起，我不能，”她咯咯笑，“艾瑞斯逼我发誓了。”

“ **艾瑞斯** 逼你发誓了？”

“很显然，你和他之间有一股‘悬而未决而且相当严重的性张力’。”卡拉解释道，她还在咯咯笑个不停，“顺便说，我这可是逐字逐句的引述。但是你们两个似乎都不愿意对这个状况采取任何行动，而这都快把大家逼疯了。于是所有人聚集在一起达成共识决定直接假装你们两个已经在一起了，以此希望你们能够快点想通。”

“我就 **知道** 这里面有阴谋！”

“你别怪他们！我不是故意说出来的！”

“我要回去然后——”

卡拉抓住巴里的手臂。

“你别拦着我。”他警告她。

“不，不，你可以回去然后报你的仇，”她安抚道，“只是——在我们拯救完世界之后？”

“噢，”巴里说道，满脸通红，“呃。对，那个。”

“是啊，那个。”

“对，那么，就让我们出发动手吧。”

“巴里，你是个很棒的人。”卡拉说道，“说真的——如果这确实让你很烦恼，那就叫他们别再这么干。但是如果你喜欢那家伙，而你的家人朋友都已经全部接受了这件事，为什么不放手一搏呢？”

 

***

 

“嘿，大家好！”莎拉叫道。

“莎拉！”西斯科欢呼然后跑向前给她一个拥抱接着和贾克斯碰了碰拳头。

“很高兴见到你们。”她说道。

“这星期只有你们两个？”

“剩下的人都在临时休息站修理乘波号，”莎拉回答道，“别问了。总而言之，贾克斯很担心他的宝贝飞船，所以我分配到了转移他注意力的任务。想着倒不如来这里执行。”

“听起来很不错。”西斯科说道。

“我们随时都很高兴见到你们。”凯特琳补充。

他们走进另一个房间。

接着他们又立刻走 **出来** 。

“为什么没有人告诉我们巴里和斯纳特在一起了？”贾克斯嘶声说道，他的脸滚烫。

莎拉只是大笑不止。她唯一勉强说出口而又能让人听懂的只有一句话“斯纳特射门，斯纳特得分！”

“这事情……很新，”凯特琳缓缓说道。

“非常新。”西斯科附和，“我们这阵子多多少少是在捉弄巴里，假装他们已经在一起了，不过我真的没有想到他们 **确实是** ？”

“这件事产生的一切后果都是你们活该，”莎拉异常欢乐地说道，“恭喜你们无意之间过分成功的拉郎技能。”

“我要回乘波号了。”贾克斯说。

“我要去告诉艾瑞斯。”西斯科说，表情越来越兴奋。

 

***

 

“觉得他们收到信号了吗？”等他们的围观群众尴尬地从房间里迅速撤退之后，莱立刻问巴里。

“有吧。”巴里说。他的双眼稍微有些失神。

“走运的话，那就可以让他们放过我们一阵子。”莱满意地说。他对巴里说他认为除非所有人以为他们已经成功达到目的，否则他们是不会死心的。而现在，有了这个证据，走运的话他们应该足以转移注意力到——

“嘿，斯纳特？”

“什么事？”莱回答道，他已经在脑里想好计划要怎样最大程度地利用所有人对他们的关系实际而非虚假的误解。

“别再思考然后继续吻我。”

……显然也不算是什么误解。

唔。

就像莱经常说的——有时候就该把计划抛到一边。

莱露出坏笑然后把巴里拉过来。


End file.
